69, année
by septentrion
Summary: Titre complet : 69, année.... Severus et Lily, et ce qu'évoque pour eux l'année 69. Spoilers pour le chapitre 33 du tome 7.


_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Jo Rowling._

_Écrit pour sevysnow en réponse au défi « 69 »._

* * *

Encore deux ans et il pourrait aller à Poudlard, enfin. Severus soupira profondément et traîna ses souliers en quittant le petit parc de jeux vide du quartier pour se diriger vers son petit bout de royaume entre les arbres près de la rivière. Là, il n'était dérangé par personne, et surtout par aucun Moldu, et pouvait rêver à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire lorsqu'il serait à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Sa mère lui avait raconté qu'avec une baguette, il pourrait transformer des coussins en hérisson, faire voler des objets, apprendre des sortilèges pour se défendre des ennemis… Il ne se lassait jamais de l'écouter et de regarder ses démonstrations. Elle lui apprenait le monde magique, ses us et coutumes, comment lui, moqué par les autres garçons du quartier pour ses habits de « tarlouze », et malgré son père moldu, descendait d'une des plus anciennes et respectées familles au sang-pur. Il rêvait de pouvoir et de revanche…

Sa rêverie fut interrompue par un duo de rires féminins qui approchait du parc de jeux, lui barrant la sortie. Par habitude, Severus se cacha derrière un buisson et observa les deux fillettes, qui avaient à peu près le même âge que lui, prendre possession des balançoires.

« Des Moldues, » pensa-t-il avec dédain.

Elles s'élancèrent en même temps. Il apparut vite que l'aînée était un peu plus peureuse, ou raisonnable selon le point de vue, des deux : sa balançoire n'allait jamais très haut. La plus jeune des deux, elle, retint l'attention de Severus en dépit de sa malheureuse ascendance. Ses cheveux d'un roux un peu sombre voletaient autour de sa tête en rythme avec ses amples mouvements de balançoire. Ses yeux verts, comme il n'en avait jamais vus, brillait de plaisir, et son rire résonnait plus harmonieusement qu'un récital d'oiseaux matinaux. Elle n'avait pas de pouvoir, mais elle n'en était pas moins enchanteresse.

—Lily, pas si haut ! s'exclama l'autre fille.

—D'accord, Tuney, mais pour cette fois seulement.

La fille qui s'appelait Lily restreignit son balancement et adopta la même amplitude de mouvement que sa sœur. Les deux fillettes bavardèrent un peu, ou plutôt se chamaillèrent comme seules deux sœurs peuvent le faire.

—Tu sais, Tuney, j'ai réussi à faire bouger Tinette sans la toucher hier soir.

—Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Je parie que ta souris en peluche a bougé parce qu'elle était mal posée !

—Pas du tout ! Lily semblait ennuyée par l'incrédulité de Tuney. Je l'ai très bien faite bouger. Regarde !

Descendant de la balançoire, elle avança la main vers un jouet abandonné dans le bac à sable. Immédiatement, la petite pelle rejoignit la main de la fillette sans que quiconque l'ait touchée.

—Ne fais pas cela ! D'abord, ce n'est pas possible ! Et d'abord, on rentre ! décréta Tuney sur un ton qui laissait percer la peur et la jalousie.

Derrière son buisson, Severus avait cessé de vivre. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il ressentait. Une sorcière ! La fille – l'enchanteresse – nommée Lily était une sorcière ! Elle serait très puissante lorsqu'elle serait adulte. Sa mère lui avait dit que seuls les sorciers puissants pouvaient utiliser leurs pouvoirs consciemment avant d'être formés à Poudlard. Lui aussi d'ailleurs serait puissant, car lui aussi était capable de faire bouger des objets par sa seule volonté. Il se demanda si elle venait souvent au parc de jeux. Il lui faudrait garder un œil sur la place. Il regarda la rousse et la blonde prendre le chemin de leur maison, et prit note mentalement de la direction qu'elles prenaient. Évidemment, elles se dirigeaient vers un tout autre type de quartier que Spinner's End. Cela ne faisait rien. Il surveillerait la fille rousse – Lily ; il saurait ses habitudes, et il pourrait ainsi préparer la première fois où ils se parleraient tous les deux. Elle deviendrait son amie, et peut-être même qu'il l'épouserait lorsqu'il serait grand.

En rejoignant son petit royaume entre les arbres, il reprit sa rêverie de pouvoir et de revanche, sauf que maintenant, elle incluait une jolie et puissante sorcière aux cheveux roux. L'été 1969 s'annonçait bien pour Severus.


End file.
